DulceAmargo
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Rebeca Hawkins es considerada toda una Yankee en su escuela tras un accidente que paso en secundaria en el cual uno de sus mejores amigos estuvo involucrado, sin importarle ser mal vista se mantiene firme en lo que cree y eso es una cosa; defender a los débiles de los bravucones. Replayshipping.
1. I

La historia siempre es la misma, _"Érase una vez un valiente caballero que blandió su espada en pos de proteger a la dulce princesa que necesitaba de su ayuda"_ lo sabe de memoria, ha leído tantos libros de cuentos de hadas, todos y cada uno con un honorable caballero de por medio, pero ante la visión que tiene al frente no duda ni por un segundo en meterse en medio, el bravucón de la escuela, que parece un mastodonte a comparación de cualquiera que esté en su mismo año se ha metido con un pobre chico, y no con cualquiera, con uno que conoce muy bien, mira de reojo a la gente que les ha rodeado, frunce el ceño ¿Qué carajos les pasa? ¿Acaso no ayudaran? Mira a los hombres que solo están ahí parados sin parecer querer ayudar, a algunas chicas que cuchillean entonces comprende algo que le ha devuelto a la realidad, los príncipes azules y valientes caballeros solo son parte de los libros que tanto amo y solo en ellos pueden existir.

Da un paso al frente, todos hablan de la locura que está haciendo, un par de chicas tratan de detenerla, comprende que es risible la situación, lo sabe, ella solo es una chica, la diferencia de fuerzas y tamaño es visible para cualquiera, pero en una pelea no importa mucho eso sí se sabe usarlo en contra del oponente.

–¡Oye tú! –habla firme, es tan extraño escucharle hablar de tal forma ante su apariencia, –¿Acaso eres tan poco hombre para no meterte con alguien de tu tamaño? –ríe de lado, los murmullos se hacen presentes, Ushio, autonombrado representante de la moral del instituto Milenio le mira, deja de lado al chico que al parecer ya es nada para él, suelta una carcajada ante el comentario, le es tan graciosa la situación, una chica tratando de hacerle frente, debería de estar enojado, es más ahora mismo debería de desquitar su ira pero no es así, la mira de arriba para abajo, no es muy alta pero su color de ojos y cabello rubio le hacen ver como un buen trofeo para él.

–¿Comprendes que es inútil que le defiendas siendo un debilucho como tal? –se acerca con una sonrisa socarrona, extiende su mano derecha y toma su mentón –No por tener un bonito rostro dejare pasar tus palabras –empieza– aunque...

–Lo mismo digo –se separa de él, suelta una risa burlona– ¿Crees que por ser estúpido lo dejare pasar? Que toda esa panda de cobardes te teman no es mi problema, solo eres un imbécil con un ego dañado.

–¿HA? –gruñe, pero al final ríe, la chica tiene agallas y eso es de respetar, en su mente le recorre el pensamiento de que las extranjeras son más divertidas.

–Oh vamos ¿Ahora todo te hace gracia? ¿Acaso eres un payaso? No me hagas reír, hasta para serlo se necesita tener un poco de materia gris y en ti solo veo aire dentro de esa excusa de cabeza que tienes, para colmo nada agraciada.

Un par de risas se escuchan, Ushio comprende que solo lo está tratando de sacar de quicio, pero ante las risas y murmullos no puede evitar perder un tanto la cabeza, no se dejaría humillar por nadie, él mandaba después de todo ahí.

Lanza un puñetazo, poco le interesa verse aún peor de lo que ya es visto, no quiere ser querido, prefiere ser temido y así seguir gobernando lo que cree pertenecerle, sin embargo el movimiento es usado en su contra, la chica lo supo desde un principio, no tenía forma de ganar la pelea si se trataba de fuerza bruta pero eso es nada cuando se usa la fuerza del oponente en su contra, desde que ha tenido razón su abuelo le ha inscrito en defensa personal, no por nada es cinta negra en Karate, ahora mismo ha tomado su mano y con la fuerza e impulso de su agresor le ha tirado a espaldas en un hábil movimiento.

El silencio se establece, todos quedan en shock, ella sonríe victoriosa, comprende que no debe de usar lo que ha aprendido en peleas con tipos como él, pero esta vez lo cree necesario, odia las injusticias y a falta de héroe pensó en serlo ella misma, poco le importan las miradas de los demás, se acerca al chico que ha protegido pero cuando extiende su mano ve lo que menos espera ver, su rostro es de horror, poco después sale corriendo del lugar dejándola sola ante las miradas que aún le ven un tanto indignadas por el actuar de la susodicha.

Se gira mientras mira a todos mal, poco le interés la opinión ajena, en su corazón sabe que su actuar no está mal, lo sabe por eso se aguanta las lágrimas por el hecho de ver a la persona que protegió huir de ella con horror, a paso firme va por el lado contrario, no piensa en ir tras él, el circulo de chicos y chicas le abre paso para que pase dando inicio la tan mala reputación que le acompañara desde ahora.

Pero aquellos son solo recuerdos, toma sus lentes de la mesita de al lado, mira la luz del sol meterse por su ventana, un nuevo año escolar empieza.

Deja de lado la piyama color rosa para ir a cambiarse, mira la vieja foto que aún conserva de ambos, se pregunta si se volverán a ver pero hasta ella comprende que aunque eso pase la impresión que le ha dado nunca se borrara, ya han pasado tres años desde aquel incidente, pero aun en la mente de sus compañeros como la de ella siguen presentes los hechos.

Después de una refrescante ducha, se cambia de ropa, toma el cepillo del cajoncillo izquierdo de su mesa de noche, si bien reconoce que nadie se fijara en ella por su mala reputación de Yankee no puede evitar tratar de lucir lo más impecable posible.

(_)

El instituto Milenio, uno de los más reconocidos en el mundo como para tener una cede no solo en América, Alemania, Francia y Japón sino que es de los pocos institutos que manejan sus puertas abiertas desde preescolar hasta preparatoria siendo así que la mayoría de los estudiantes que asisten dentro del plantel se conocen desde que dejaron de usar pañales, por lo que los grupos de amigos desde hace tiempo que se han formado, Rebeca Hawkins, chica de cabellera rubia larga, ojos azules, tez blanca debería de sobresalir ante su apariencia delicada pero eso dista mucho de la razón que le hace notar al sentir las miradas atentas de los demás siendo que es catalogada como una busca pleitos sin remedio.

Poco le interesa, mira al frente sin remordimiento, no comprende las reglas sociales de los japoneses ni quiere hacerlo, comprende que es una mujer, pero eso no amerita que si puede hacer lo correcto no lo hará solo por su género.

Avanza sin detenerse, su primer clase es literatura en el segundo piso del bloque A, suspira al ver al grupo de perezosos que como de costumbre usan las escaleras como bancas personales bloqueando el paso de los demás.

–Muévanse –habla firme, uno de ellos de cabellera rubia le mira para después bufar.

–¿Sabes que hay formas de pedir las cosas?

–Katsuya –le mira– ¿Comprendes que este lugar no es para su reunión personal sino para que los estudiantes transiten libremente?

El rubio se levanta y se cruza los brazos –Lo sé, pero no estamos haciendo nada malo, además en el pedir está el dar, no te mataría ser un poco amable con los demás –señala– además no deberías de fruncir tanto el ceño, eres una chica –sonríe.

–¿Y qué que sea una chica? –le confronta– ¿Acaso por ello debo de ser dulce y tierna?

–¿Ha? ¿Quién ha dicho...–Pero es interrumpido por la mano del chico moreno y de corte militar que le cubre la boca.

–Vamos Rebeca no le hagas caso –se hace a un lado, ella resopla, siente la mirada del pelinegro que está en el otro extremo de las escaleras.

–En lugar de perder el tiempo deberían de estudiar más –sigue mirando al frente– además tú Otogi–Kun que vas bien deberías de hacer algo por ellos si es que eres su amigo –sin más se marchó.

(_)

Llega a su salón, la misma gente, las mismas palabras que creen que ella no logra escuchar y aquel silencio estridente que se blande cuando entra en el salón.

Mira aburrida por la ventana esperando a que el profesor llegue, piensa en sacar los auriculares, pero antes de proceder a tomarlos escucha la puerta abrirse, resopla, si bien no se le da mal la materia conoce a la profesora Ishtar y su carácter un tanto estricto.

–Me alegra volver a ver a cada uno de mis queridos alumnos –sonríe la mujer de piel morena, como de costumbre trae el pelo suelto que ondea entre su andar hacia el escritorio– esperemos que este año sea aún mejor que el anterior por ello les pido dar su mejor esfuerzo –la chica mira de reojo las miradas cancinas de sus compañeros, es el mismo discurso de siempre, a veces su profesora podía ser un tanto tediosa, deja de prestar atención a su discurso mientras vuelve a retomar la vista hacia la ventana, ve al profesor de deportes con su grupo, sus cejas se arquean siente pena por el grupo que en su primer día de vuelta a clases les toco con Karita, sin embargo sus pensamientos son detenidos al escuchar el "sobresalto" de su clase, entonces retoma el hilo de las palabras de su profesora – les presento a su nuevo compañero de clases –la mujer de piel morena mira al chico– vamos no seas tímido preséntate –sonríe afable.

El chico asiente, pero antes de poder decir algo una chica de pelo castaño se levanta de su pupitre –¿Yugi? ¿Eres tú? –pregunta, no puede creer que sea esa persona, por otra parte la joven rubia se ha quedado de piedra ante las palabras de Anzu Masaki, presidenta del salón que sigue a la expectativa de una respuesta.

El chico ríe nervioso, se rasca la mejilla con el índice –¿Acaso he cambiado tanto?

El revuelo no se hace esperar y ante el abrupto la profesora Ishtar carraspea, el chico se disculpa por la conmoción y hace caso de la petición que había sido hecha –Mucho gusto, tal vez algunos me recuerden y otros no –ríe– me llamo Yugi Mutou, tengo 17 años, estuve viviendo en el Cairo los últimos tres años con mi abuelo, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Parpadeo tres veces al verle, se pellizco el brazo pero al parecer estaba despierta, miro a su alrededor, como su profesora hablaba con él, con la persona que no creyó jamás ver, si esto era una burla de los dioses no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura y es que sin importar que no le perdonaría.


	2. II

Rebeca Hawkins es una chica de 17 años, aparentemente normal, sus notas son buenas, cabe a decir que su apariencia suele llamar la atención pero no por esta es conocida en la escuela donde asiste, y eso es porque tiene la mala fama de busca pleitos todo a causa de un viejo incidente en secundaria, ahora mismo resopla, cierra las manos en forma de puños, le importa muy poco las formalidades que debería de tener al ser una chica por lo cual poco le es de interés que le vean mal por la escena que muestra al dar a conocer su florido vocabulario al chico que desde hace una semana le sigue sin parar.

–¿Acaso ahora eres un acosador? –le confronta, él sonríe, ella desvía la mirada abochornada, a pesar de que ahora es más alto que ella y tomo porte aún sigue teniendo aquella sonrisa que le hizo enamorarse de él por primera vez.

–Vamos Bec... –se queda a mitad de la oración al ver su mirada, traga en seco comprende que no se ha ganado el derecho que ha perdido por su cobardía –Vamos solo hablemos ¿Si?

–¿Por qué? –se cruza de brazos.

–Sabes porque –declara firme, suspira, el chico cobarde no parece estar frente a ella y comprende que no cederá tan fácilmente.

–5 minutos –dice cancinamente.

–Bien... veras... Yo –baja la mirada, sin importar los años no puede evitarse sonrojarse con facilidad, pero al notar que solo están sus pies en el lugar alza la mirada para ver como la chica ha empezado a caminar sin él, arquea con pesar las cejas sabe de ante mano que no será fácil arreglar las cosas con ella.

–¿Puedes darte prisa? –le llama, ha accedido a hablar con él pero no a sentarse, aún tiene que dejar algunos reportes al profesor Daitokuji de ciencias.

(_)

–¿Podrías dejar de huir de mí? –dice mientras sigue tras de ella.

–No huyo, tengo cosas que hacer, pensé que sabrías diferenciar bien siendo que eres un experto en huir –y ante aquellas palabras no puede refutar el chico, sin embargo al verla detenerse no puede evitar querer preguntar que la detenido, la chica sin decir nada avanza a paso firme, ve a una chica con una raqueta que toma diestramente, el tricolor se disculpa con ella para luego salir detrás de Rebeca.

El viento hondea su mechones rubios, sus orbes se abren como platos al ver la escena que le recuerda el comienzo de todo, la chica apunta con la raqueta en mano al mastodonte que por un segundo le hace susurrar el nombre que no se atrevería a olvidar –Ushio–San –pero al ver con detenimiento al chico comprende que no es el mismo sujeto, este a pesar de ser un grandulón trae puesto unos audífonos y aquel copete es irreconocible.

–Podrías de dejar de estar de pie como idiota –escucha su voz firme, ella no le ve pero comprende la situación.

–Con que has llamado a tu príncipe azul –ríe el mastodonte que tiene al frente, ella frunce el ceño, no cree en los príncipes desde hace tiempo atrás sin embargo si debe ser uno para defender en lo cree no le importa serlo y ser mal vista por ello.

Yugi Mutou va hacia el chico rubio de anteojos que se encuentra pasmado, ve en él a su antiguo yo, se dirige hacia él como si nada, oye el bufido del sujeto que sigue pendiente de ambos, este lanza un golpe pero es interceptado por la raqueta, ante su movimiento da una certera patada en el estómago dejándolo caer de bruces.

La chica se acuclilla mientras le mira despectivamente, con su mano derecha toma los audífonos y los hace de lado– Souzouji–Kun comprendes que esto solo es calentamiento ¿Verdad? –su voz suena severa, una sonrisa maliciosa aflora– pero ando de buenas así que te dejare ir, sin embargo la próxima no tendrás la misma suerte –suelta los auriculares, se levanta sin más y va con los dos chicos que le esperan a unos pasos más atrás.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunta al chico rubio, este asiente un tanto apenado– Hanasaki–Kun no siempre vendré a defenderte, eres un hombre, debes de ser fuerte si algún día quieres proteger a los que quieres –afirmo, pero al ver la mirada del chico comprende que sus palabras han sido algo duras, ve el colgante de su mochila– ¿Te gusta Zombire? Si es así, ponte en sus zapatos, él jamás se dejaría intimidar, él restablecería la justicia para con los más débiles, –en los orbes azules del chico el brillo empieza a inundarles.

–¡Sí! –responde con júbilo antes de irse y sonreírle a ambos.

Yugi Mutou le mira, una ceja ha levantado, la chica siente su mirada, resopla –¿Qué?

–Al parecer no has cambiado.

–¿Y tú sí?

–Quiero creer que es así –afirma mirando al cielo– Rebeca yo...

–No tengo tiempo para esto, además tus cinco minutos han terminado –dice sin más, el tricolor baja la cabeza con pesar, ella siempre ha sido una persona difícil de tratar.

Siente algo de peso en su cabeza, gira de lado para observar que ya no se encuentra solo.

Hiroto Honda y Katsuya Jonouchi han visto la escena y ahora ambos usan de apoyo la cabeza del chico.

–Créeme chico nuevo –habla Katsuya– comprendo que te haya llamado la atención Rebeca pero ella en una simple definición seria problemas, Hiroto Honda asiente ante lo dicho por su amigo, Yugi Mutou sonríe, entiende la advertencia pero si algo comparte con su antigua amiga de la infancia es que puede ser más testarudo que ella.


	3. III

Tamborilea los dedos en su pupitre, ve de reojo la escena que le ha estado carcomiendo desde hace días y es que desde hace un mes que Yugi Mutou no trata de acercarse a ella, es más parece que le ha olvidado, si bien desde un principio se sintió dolida por aquel gesto, ahora mismo está frustrada además de enojada puesto que se ha estado juntando con la panda de flojos de Katsuya, Hiroto y Otogi, siendo el último de ellos al igual que Mutou estudiantes de una buena familia cosa de la cual carecen Katsuya y Hiroto al ser becados por Pegasus el Director del Instituto, le exaspera que desaprovechen esa oportunidad que tienen dos chicos comunes de clase media pero su enfado radica en la atención del chico tricolor que ha puesto ahora en Bakura Thief el chico con peor fama del grupo C, si bien nunca se han metido en el camino del otro no puede evitar sentirse un tanto preocupada porque su ex amigo este en malos pasos.

La campana suena, duda en si hablar con él pero pronto ve el pequeño revuelo que hay en la puerta, frunce el ceño para ver qué demonios pasa solo para llevarse la sorpresa de ver a Hanasaki–Kun buscándola a ella, las miradas no se hacen esperar al igual que los murmullos, suspira, trata de calmarse, se dirige hacia él, le abren paso sin pedirlo, no quieren enfrentarse a su mal carácter.

–¿Hanasaki–Kun que haces aquí? ¿Paso algo malo? –pregunta la chica, el chico hace una reverencia mientras extiende una caja en sus manos.

–Por favor acéptalo –le ve temblar, sus orejas están rojas, escucha las risas de algunos, se gira a mirarlos mal, toma la caja pero antes de poder agradecerle este sale corriendo dejándola descolocada, para cuando todo se calma Yugi Mutou se ha ido como el trío que le acompaña.

(_)

Frunce el ceño al ver la escena que tiene al frente al parecer Yugi Mutou ha hecho buenas migas con la presidenta del salón, suspira y abre la caja, encuentra un broche en forma de flores de cerezo, una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en su rostro, siente algunas miradas hacia ella, por un momento la de él pero cuando gira su vista hacia la fuente donde estaba con Anzu Masaki ya no está.

Los días pasan en verlo en un momento para después verlo esfumarse al otro, esto le está cansando, y la gota que ha colmado su paciencia es la escena que ve al verle faltar a clases.

Se muerde la uña del dedo pulgar ¿Acaso realmente no le importa nada? ¿O es otra cosa? No lo sabe pero lo que la mueve a descubrirlo es el problema que se ha suscitado en la cafetería, un chico ha chocado con Bakura y ha ensuciado su uniforme.

El silencio se establece, los que están cerca del incidente retroceden una mesa, habían oído que Bakura era una bestia al pelear, lo que menos querían es involucrarse.

Ella mira la escena pendiente, comprende que este molesto pero desquitar su ira con alguien que lo hizo por accidente no es correcto, espera a que haga un movimiento para detenerle pero lo que menos espera escuchar es la orden de Thief –Mutou –su cabello blanco oculta su expresión –encárgate no ando de humor, dicho esto pasa de largo junto con Katsuya, Hiroto y Otogi.

Rebeca ve al tricolor acercarse al chico, ella se interpone –¡Espera! –su voz es firme aunque sus rostro parezca desquebrajarse, Yugi Mutou parpadea perplejo ante la visión de la chica, la conoce bien, esta punto a romper a llorar, entonces toma su mano y la lleva consigo.

Un par de lágrimas deja escapar, se siente dolida, Yugi Mutou debería de saber mejor que nadie que está mal meterse con los débiles, aun así ahora mismo le muestra una expresión que jamás pensó tener, se siente dolida y con el corazón roto a sabiendas que él fue su motivante para ayudar a los que no podían defenderse.

Los demás estudiantes ven la escena un tanto singular, nunca han visto a la "Yankee" de esa forma, por otra parte el tricolor ha cambiado de semblante, esta vez no hay una mirada amable para nadie, quiere llevarla lejos de los demás, comprende que su orgullo corre peligro si la ven llorar, nadie que ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de conocerla debería de verla en ese estado, es lo primero que piensa en su cabeza.

Llegan a unas bancas detrás del laboratorio. Un lugar algo desconocido para la rubia pero que conoce bien el chico tricolor, aquello le causa un poco de curiosidad pero entiende que tampoco se ha tomado la molestia de conocer a detalle su escuela.

Ambos toman asiento en la banca de concreto, están debajo de un árbol que les brinda sombra, la brisa corre y hace hondear sus cabellos, ella sigue con la mirada gacha, el suspira, todo es un mal entendido quiere decir, pero no sabe cómo empezar a hablar, al final solo espera que las palabras no le fallen ocasionando que todo se enrede aún más.

–Rebeca –empieza, su mirada está al frente, ve la pared de concreto detrás del jardín del patio trasero– creo que has malinterpretado las cosas –más no hay respuesta– no es lo que piensas.

–¿Ahora sabes lo que pienso? –su voz es apagada– Tú... –alza el rostro, esta vez no frunce el ceño, llora, y ante esa visión no puede evitar abrazarle con fuerza.

Trata de zafarse pero es más el sentimiento que le hace romper a llorar, comprende que no debería pero no puede evitarlo y se odia por ser tan débil frente a alguien que le ha traicionado.

–Rebeca sé que estas dolida, y lo lamento, lo lamento demasiado así que por favor llora y cuando las lágrimas paren escuchare todo lo que has estado guardando dentro de ti.

(_)

Miro el cielo azul, las nubes transitar con la misma lentitud de siempre, el silencio que poco a poco se establecía, habían faltado a la siguiente clase.

Sintió sus manos colocarse en su pecho para separarse, él soltó el abrazo, vio como con las mangas secaba sus lágrimas, así ambos permanecieron en silencio, el tricolor espero paciente a que dijera algo sin embargo no espero que la chica que tenía enfrente solo preguntase –¿Por qué?

Suspiro, le miro dulcemente, aun sus ojos demostraban las muescas de lo sucedido hace un par de minutos.

–Si no lo hacia Bakura haría algo –respondió con simpleza, metió sus manos a los bolsillos.

–¿Entonces también serás como ellos? ¿Ahora serás un bravucón? –dijo secamente.

El tricolor rio –Para nada –la chica le miro perpleja– te lo dije todo es un mal entendido.

–¿HA? ¡No me jodas! Si vas a mentirme entonces...

–No te miento –le interrumpió, la chica se quedó en silencio– que Bakura tenga mal genio no lo hace mal tipo, ya estamos trabajando sus problemas de ira para que dejen de catalogarlo mal –sonrió– las persona pueden juzgar tan fácilmente ¿Sabes? –Rebeca torció el gesto, ¿Si lo sabía? Ella lo sabía a demasía– puedes hacer miles de cosas bien por los demás pero solo cometes un error o no te comportas como los demás esperan y entonces todos te ven mal –empezó– Bakura no es mal tipo solo tiene poca paciencia –rio– hoy viste su progreso, esta vez dejo pasar la situación y me pidió encargarme –le miro– lamento si pensaste que iba a golpear al chico pero debemos admitir que imaginar eso es algo risible ¿No? –sonrió.

–Pero tú... –frunció el ceño– ¿Qué hay con que te juntes con la panda de flojos del grupo? –pregunto molesta, no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente.

El tricolor alzo el índice y negó con este –Está mal catalogar, que no puedan estar al mismo paso que lo demás estudiantes no significa que sean malos en la escuela, solo sucede que los cursos del Instituto Milenio son algo diferentes que los de las escuelas públicas, desde hace días tanto Jono y Honda han estado pensando en hablar directamente con el director, es más Ryuji ha hablado con el profesor Kalin para que se abra un grupo de asesorías.

–¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que estén faltando clases? ¿Acaso así piensan ponerse al corriente? –Pregunto perspicaz.

–Oh –rememoro– nos hemos quedado con el profesor Shadi al ser allegado del Director Crawford, él ha dicho que será nuestro intermediario de igual manera el padre de Ryuji ya que han trabajado en varios negocios junto a él –sonrió, pero Rebeca ahora mantenía la mirada gacha.

–Entonces... ¿Por qué? –fue lo único que dijo.

El amatista suspiro –Quise mantener distancia hasta que estuvieras lista a hablarlo, lamento que te haya dado malas ideas, lo cierto es que volver tan repentinamente después de dejarte sin decir nada no me da el derecho de venir y hacer lo que quiera –dijo melancólico– lamento darte la idea que siempre te dejare cada vez que me necesitas pero no es así, al menos esta vez no lo hice del todo –la chica le miro– admiro lo que haces, no cualquiera tiene la agallas de defender sus valores y proteger a los débiles y no lo digo porque seas una chica –se giró a verla– realmente eres fuerte –se levantó para colocarse frente a ella– Yo soy un chico débil aun así quiero que sepas que –agacho la cabeza– siempre estaré agradecido por lo que hiciste ese día conmigo –Rebeca le miro, un par de lágrimas empezaron a salir– lamento haberte regalado la peor expresión que pude darte pero...

–Está bien –le detuvo, el chico alzo la vista para verla, su rostro reflejaba resignación– era normal que te hubieses horrorizado.

–Es verdad –confeso, la chica sonrió, lo más natural es que sintiera miedo de ella y ahora después de tres años en los que lo pensó al fin el chico se lo confirmaba –sentí mucho miedo, miedo de que te hicieran daño –la chica se giró a verlo– el horror que viste en mi rostro era el que me hizo pensar que saldrías herida por Ushio pero cuando te vi triunfante comprendí lo débil que era al no confiar en ti y en tu fuerza como no poder ser de ayuda en ese momento.

La chica rio –¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora quieres ser mi príncipe azul y pelear mis batallas?

El tricolor negó –Para nada –de cierta forma la rubia se sintió dolida por sus palabras –Me marche Rebeca porque quería ser fuerte, no solo por ti sino por mí, y ahora que he vuelto no vine aquí para imponerme sobre ti, no soy un príncipe, sin embargo –tomo su mano y se arrodillo– quiero ser de ayuda para ti, quiero ser tu apoyo incondicional, eres fuerte pero no por ello invencible y aunque no sea de mucha ayuda quiero poder hacer lo que no pude en aquel entonces, ayudarte en lo que crees porque creo en ti –beso su mano.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se levantó de la banca ante el abrupto y se alejó del chico.

–¿Crees que te perdonare tan fácilmente? –le apunto con el índice.

–Para nada, la confianza que se ha roto debe ser recuperada –sonrió amable, –sin embargo ahora que sabes parte de lo sucedido creo que ahora puedes verme como un aliado ¿No? –le guiño un ojo.

–Calla –se giró sonrojada, a pesar del tiempo no podía ocultar que sentía algo por su amigo de la infancia.

–Oh vamos no seas así Becca.

–¿HA? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de llamarme así?

–Pero ya te lo he dicho estamos del mismo lado–refuto.

–¿Por ello me has hecho perder clases?

–Vamos que fue un accidente además estabas llo... –se detuvo ante la mirada fulminante de la rubia.

–¿Por dios podrían dejarse de drama? –Se voltearon a la par por donde la voz venia, entonces observaron al albino venir del lado izquierdo, como de costumbre la camisa por fuera y las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

–¿Te saltaste clases? –pregunto el amatista.

–Como ustedes –señalo, aquel comentario no le pareció a la rubia, no es como si lo hubiesen planeado.

–No fue nuestra intención –sonrió el tricolor quien se dirigía hacia él –¿Me los prestas? –de un hábil movimiento tomo las gafas de sol que traía en el bolsillo de la camisa.

El albino sonrió de lado –Por lo visto has aprendió bien.

–Tuve el mejor maestro, por cierto me alegra que haya salido la mancha.

–No pensé que el perro supiera quitar manchas –soltó con sorna.

–Bakura deja de llamarlo así –reprocho.

El albino sonrió al ver la chica irse –Como siempre tan amable con las personas –soltó con malicia– sin embargo tu damisela en peligro se ha ido por delante, –dicho esto el tricolor salió tras de ella no sin antes alzar la mano para despedirse.

(_)

–¿Por qué te fuiste antes? –pregunto el tricolor quien al fin le había alcanzado el paso.

–Parecían ocupados en sus asuntos.

–Vamos que si te hubieses quedado se hubiesen llevado bien.

–¿Por qué querría llevarme bien con alguien como él?

–¿Qué te dije de no juzgar?

–No deberías de ver cosas buenas donde no hay.

–Pero las hay –le tomó del brazo para que le viera entonces le coloco los lentes– es un buen chico solo necesita quien le guíe –sonrió.

–¿Pero qué?

–Has llorado, se nota en tu rostro, sé que no querrías que nadie te viera así –respondió con simpleza.

–¿Ahora cuidaras de mí? –se cruzó de brazos.

–Solo si puedo hacerlo, claro está no peleare tus batallas sin embargo –se llevó una mano al mentón– ya que seremos un equipo de trabajo quiero que haya cambios.

–¿Ha?

–Solo es un pequeño e insignificante cambio que no notaras.

–Aja –se giró para seguir su camino.

–Vamos Beca –le llamo pero la chica seguía sin hacerle caso, suspiro nuevamente iba tras ella.


	4. Epilogo

Día de la graduación, nunca espero encontrase en el centro comercial hiendo de compras a buscar un vestido, es más nunca imagino portar uno desde que tenía 8 años, pero ahora mismo se hallaba en medio de la situación más exasperante que pensó vivir, durante su estadía en el instituto Milenio jamás pensó tener amigos después de tener la peor fama dentro de las chicas sin embargo ahora mismo iba de compras con cuatro de los mejores que podría jurar tener.

Sigue sentada en la silla de color beige mientras sale Hiroto Honda con un vestido strapless azul magenta, que según sus palabras resaltaran sus ojos, por el lado izquierdo sale Katsuya Jonouchi con dos vestidos, uno rosa y uno plateado, pronto les escucha pelear porque el rubio ha elegido para su hermana menor ambos vestidos, ella ríe ante la visión, no pensó llevarse tan bien con el par.

–¿Comprendes que le ayudamos a elegir un vestido a Rebeca?

–Lo sé pero no pude resistirme –baja la cabeza desanimado Jonouchi ante el regaño.

Tocan su hombro, ella se voltea, Otogi Ryuji trae un vestido rojo de lentejuelas, ella niega, no es de su estilo, el chico baja los hombros y vuelve a la búsqueda.

–Hasta tú puedes ser femenina, esto solo es indicio del fin del mundo –le escucha decir, ella sonríe de lado ya está acostumbrada a su modo de hablar.

–Pensé que estarías ocupado –señala.

El albino toma asiento en la silla de al lado, mira a los tres chicos buscando aun el vestido.

–Quería ver el circo por ello vine –mira de reojo pero la chica ya no es tan fácil de molestar, bufa sin embargo a los segundos una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende en su rostro y suelta –Ambos son similares –le ve prestarle atención– hace una semana que Yugi también nos pidió ayuda para elegir el traje, ¿Acaso pueden ser más empalagosos? –hace una mueca de asco, pero la chica no le presta atención, sus mejillas se han sonrojado, al parecer sus palabras le han llegado, rueda los ojos no pensó que sus palabras actuaran de diferente forma –Que mala suerte que el chico tenga como novia a una neandertal –dice mientras se acomoda en su asiento, siente la ira hervir de la rubia, sonríe de lado –No, no –levanta el índice– Recuerda lo que te ha dicho, nada de violencia si se puede usar el dialogo –cantarrunea.

–Pero siempre suelen pasar accidentes –declara la rubia con una sonrisa.

–¿Comprendes que tengo información clave? –suelta, sabe que la chica no miente, no le teme pero prefiere no tener un ojo morado en plena graduación.

–Suéltalo.

–Compro un tocado color con claveles naranjas –ella le miro escéptica, el albino suspiro, esa chica no sabía nada de cómo ser una –Deberías buscar vestidos color salmón así combinara con el tocado.

–¿Salmón?

Le miro por unos segundos, entonces se levantó y le tomo de la mano, tardaría más en explicarle de moda así que lo mejor era buscar el mentado vestido y ya.

(_)

Rebeca ya no creía en cuentos de hadas, la vida real le había demostrado lo cruel que podría ser la sociedad, no creía en príncipes ni en súper héroes, solo creía en su fuerza y en la fuerza de sus aliados que nunca pensó tener sin embargo mientras bailaba con su primer amor no pudo evitar sentir la magia en la que alguna vez creyó, aquel chico de ojos salidos de los mismos cuentos que dejo de leer hace tiempo le había robado algo y cuando volvió no podía negar que todo aquello se lo había devuelto a creces, si bien no tenía muchos amigos los pocos que tenía eran sinceros.

Sonrió al verle tocar el broche de flores que portaba.

–Aun lo conservas.

–Por supuesto –sonríe, la música es nada al igual que las demás personas que están con ellos, en sus ojos solo está el otro y nadie más –¿Celoso? –pregunta risueña, él sonríe amable.

–Para nada, me hace feliz que haya gente que conozca a la verdadera tú, además te tengo como tú me tienes.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan, ese chico puede ser algo posesivo, pero ella no se deja intimidar, sin pensarlo le roba el primer beso de la noche, le ve ponerse rojo, sin lugar a dudas la noche es mágica.

**Fin.**

**Hello, me presento soy _littlekuriboh_ pueden buscarme en wattpad si es que quieren leer más de mí, estaré subiendo de apoco mis historias también por aquí de forma paulatina. **

**Este es un trishot muy especial, es dedicado a una persona que me ha seguido desde el inicio de mi carrera, siendo que siempre lee y me da a conocer su opinión sobre cada historia que mi loca cabeza inventa, siendo honesta me divertí al recrear a los personajes, si iba a escribir romance hetero seria a mi forma xD, lo cierto es que en mis obras no verán a una chica débil, tal vez algo taciturna pero no me gusta esa dependencia que suele surgir en los shoujos convencionales, en fin lamento tardar mucho en escribirlo, pero no te mentiré HabitanteNocturno aún seguía con otras obras que estaba publicando, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, ¡Lo cierto es que me has hecho escribir mi primer hetero de Yu-Gi-Oh! como pareja principal! ¡Qué genial abarcar sobre un tema del cual no has explorado del todo! Enserio te lo agradezco mucho, y espero seguirte leyendo en mis obras, animo con "yo decido mi destino" no me pierdo tus actualizaciones, por otra parte para los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, votar y comentar también se les agradece y ama de corazón, nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
